Cosa de rubios
by Silian Moore
Summary: Draco Malfoy tiene un problema: se ha enamorado de la persona equivocada. Y quién mejor que Luna Lovegood para ayudarle...


¡Holaa!

Aquí vengo a escribir un reto en el foro de Weird Sisters. Decía Maromeh así "Quisiera leer algo sobre la pareja Draco/Luna, puede ser ligerito, no tiene que derrochar romance por todos lados, simplemente que se vea que hay algo entre ellos". :D Antes que nada quiero decir que se muestra "eso" por parte de Luna, porque el fic me salió así, sorry :(

Bueno, a ver si os gusta ^^

PD: He escrito este fic escuchando esta canción de la BSO de la Duquesa: http .com/ watch?v=k08Z syue-rE (quitad espacios)

* * *

**Cosa de rubios**

Llevaba unos días que no era él mismo. No sentía esa seguridad que le caracterizaba. A veces no contestaba con esas palabras tan hirientes con las que acostumbraba. Se veía débil. Esa era la palabra que mejor le definía en esos momentos: debilidad.

Y todo por algo que le venía rondando la cabeza desde hacía varios días. Bueno, a quién quería engañar: le venía rondando unas cuantas semanas, y si no daba con un remedio, esas semanas se harían meses, y eso era lo peor que le podía ocurrir.

Pero no había remedio para su cura. Si su padre lo supiese, a lo mejor unas cuantas maldiciones le harían efecto, pero no iba a exponerse a ese peligro.

Con la cabeza en mil sitios, Draco Malfoy entró en la biblioteca buscando un remanso de paz en el que encontrar esa tranquilidad que estaba buscando. Aún tenía fuerzas para echar a Crabbe y Goyle, cosa que hizo antes de entrar en la sala de estudio. Aquello era demasiado para él. Toda una vida criticando a la sabelotodo de Granger para acabar como ella, en esa ratonera. Humillante, era humillante. Pero no tenía remedio.

Madame Pince no acababa de creérselo cuando lo vio aparecer por la puerta, pero no hizo ningún comentario. Se limitó a seguir haciendo una lista de los libros nuevos que acababan de entrar, y ni ella ni Malfoy se molestaron en dedicarse un "buenos días" de cortesía. No, Draco Malfoy no estaba para perder tanto tiempo en esas tonterías. Tenía otras en las que pensar.

Dejó la bandolera donde guardaba todos sus libros en la mesa de un golpe. Una niña de primero de Gryffindor que estaba en la misma mesa se asustó, y por la cara que le dedicó la serpiente, cogió sus libros corriendo y se fue a otra mesa más alejada. Por lo menos no había perdido todas sus aptitudes.

Se puso las manos sobre la cara, intentando ocultar algo que no sabía muy bien qué era, pero que le atormentaba más que cualquier otra cosa. Le asustaba admitirlo, pero tampoco tenía a quién contarle sus penas para poder averiguarlo. Porque Draco Malfoy nunca iba contando sus pensamientos allá donde iba, y menos en una situación como aquella.

Mantuvo el porte y sacó algo de su mochila, un pergamino y un poco de tinta para hacer algo que tenía de Pociones. "Mierda" pensó para sí mismo. Ni siquiera había atendido en clase. Ciertamente, le estaba afectando bastante.

Buscando a alguien de su mismo curso, aunque sabiendo de ante mano que a poca gente iba a encontrar, alzó la vista y dio un rodeo con la sutileza que él poseía. Pero encontró algo más interesante todavía.

Lunática le estaba mirando fijamente. Tan fijamente que parecía que los ojos se le iban a salir de las órbitas. Draco alzó una ceja como queriendo decir "te he visto", pero Luna seguía a lo suyo sin importarle lo más mínimo. Bajó la cabeza y empezó a trazar líneas sin sentido aparente, pero a la distancia que estaba Draco, poco podía ver. Decidió dejarlo pasar, bastante loca estaba Lovegood para intentar averiguar lo que estaba haciendo.

Hizo otro volteo visual intentando encontrar a alguien a quien preguntarle, pero sin resultado. Porque no iba a ir como un perrito faldero a preguntarle a Susan Bones. Eso le faltaba. Y volvió fijar la vista hacia donde estaba Luna Lovegood, que volvía a mirarle descaradamente. Desde luego, la situación se estaba volviendo de lo más incómoda, sobre todo para Draco. Tenía ganas de levantarse y escupirle un par de amenazas, pero bien sabía que a esa loca le daba todo igual.

Intentando hacer que el movimiento fuera natural, Draco movió unos centímetros más hacia la derecha su silla para intentar ver qué era lo que diablos estaba haciendo Lovegood. Pero cuando estaba casi viendo unos trazos negros que delineaban una silueta, la rubia enrolló el pergamino y lo guardó en su mochila. A continuación se levantó tan normal y con una gran sonrisa en la cara, y para sorpresa de Draco que estaba haciéndose el despistado poniendo los ingredientes de una poción recién inventada en el pergamino ya usado, se sentó a su lado.

Lunática Lovegood se sentó al lado de Draco Malfoy. Parecía que aquel día los astros no estaban por la labor.

- ¿Se puede saber qué estas haciendo, Lunática? – Murmuró forzadamente Draco. Lovegood se echó el pelo hacia atrás y se colocó los pendientes de zanahorias rectos.

- Pensaba que necesitabas ayuda – Admitió la rubia. Draco le miró como bicho raro que era. Se empezó a poner tenso.

- ¿Y quién te ha dicho que necesito ayuda? ¿Eres acaso mi ayudante personal? No me hagas perder el tiempo y piérdete Lunática – Pero auque la intención de Draco era molestar a Luna y hacerla sentir inferior, ninguno de estos dos sentimientos surgieron en la mente de la pequeña Lovegood.

- Creo que si Draco Malfoy entra en la biblioteca, es que necesita ayuda – Murmuró con esa voz de niña angelical. Hizo el amago de acercarse un poco más a él, pero Draco mantuvo las distancias. ¿Qué se creía esa mocosa?

- ¿Quién te crees que eres para meterte donde no te llaman? Nunca me rebajaría a tu nivel, ¿entiendes Lunática? Tienes que aprender quién manda y quién obedece. Así que piérdete, hazme el favor.

Luna sonrió a duras penas y suspiró ampliamente. Esa actitud ponía de los nervios a Malfoy.

- En fin, yo solo quería ayudarte – Se levantó despacio, poniéndole más nervioso todavía. Le estaban entrando ganas de coger la varita y usarla con ella. Para el colmo, Luna se agachó y guardó un poco las distancias, pero lo que le dijo llegó perfectamente a los oídos de Malfoy, que entró en tensión al oír aquel nombre – Pensé que necesitarías ayuda para aclararte con lo de Ginny. Pero parece que Crabbe y Goyle te aconsejan muy bien. – Y ya subiendo el tono de voz y habiendo dejado a Draco con la cara descompuesta dijo - ¡Hasta luego Malfoy!

Necesitó unos segundos para meditar sobre lo que había escuchado. Pero solo 5 para establecer la relación entre lo que acababa de escuchar. Eso significaba que Lunática sabía algo demás. Algo sobre Ginny que él desconocía. Con el cuerpo en tensión, guardó bruscamente la tinta, dejando el pergamino olvidado encima de la mesa. Poco le importó, porque salió corriendo detrás de Lovegood. Había incumplido una de sus normas: Draco Malfoy se había rebajado a su nivel. Pero se prometió que no volvería a hacerlo.

-¡Espera Lunática! – Chilló por medio del pasillo sin importarle las cabezas que se giraban. Rebajó un poco la velocidad al verla al final, caminando felizmente y dando saltitos como si se tratara de un animal. Llegó a su lado y la cogió bruscamente del brazo, haciéndola girar. – Qué sabes.

- Me pareció escuchar que no necesitabas mi ayuda – Le contestó a la vez que cogía algo de la nada y lo guardaba en una pequeña bolsa de tela azul. – Pero no me importa, porque se que alguien te ayudará. Adiós Draco Malfoy – Y volvió a caminar como si nada.

- ¿Cómo que alguien me ayudará? Qué sabes Lunática. Dilo ahora – Arremetió contra ella con fuerza. Sabía algo de Ginny, de ella, de la persona que le venía atormentando tantas semanas. La misma pelirroja.

- Bueno, se lo que piensas Draco Malfoy. Ella es muy buena compañera, siempre me está ayudando con todo. Es muy buena – Admitió con una sonrisa que hacía que sus finas cejas se curvaran en un ángulo imposible. Draco estuvo a punto de decirle que ya sabía que era muy buena. Lo llevaba pensando todo este tiempo.

- ¿Y cómo... cómo sabes que yo... que a mi...? - Se maldijo a si mismo por perder los nervios delante de esa loca. Pero a Luna poco pareció importar ese fastidioso tartamudeo.

- Se ve. Hay cosas que no necesitan palabras, Malfoy. Un Snorkack de cuernos arrugados no necesita hablar para saber que está ahí. Se siente – Y le miró de nuevo. "¿Snorkack?" Decidió dejarlo correr.

- Pero sigo sin entenderlo – Admitió angustiado el rubio. El nerviosismo empezaba a presentarse sin ser llamado, y lo último que quería Draco era perder los estribos.

- Se nota en todo Draco Malfoy. Seguro que no mirarías a Gniny de la misma manera que mirarías a Hermione, ¿me equivoco? – Y volvió a dejar la pregunta en el aire. Draco no sabía qué pensar. Había dejado su secreto al descubierto, y encima lo sabía la persona menos indicada de todo Hogwarts: Lunática Lovegood.

- Lovegood – Le amenazó levantando el dedo índice – No digas nada a nadie. Te juro que lo sabré si lo dices. Y te arrepentirás – Luna alzó su mano y bajó la del rubio, que se quedó estático por la suavidad de las manos de la rubia.

- No hay que avergonzarse por un sentimiento como el amor.

- ¡No digas esa palabra! – Le cortó de inmediato, pero Luna pareció no haberle escuchado.

- No se puede remediar, aunque a veces no se encuentra en la persona más indicada – Prosiguió Luna, mirándole fijamente. Draco pareció despertar al oír las campanadas que anunciaban el principio de la siguiente clase.

- Lo sabré Lunática.

- ¡Hasta luego Draco Malfoy! – Se despidió efusivamente la rubia observando como el Slytherin desaparecía por la esquina. Buscó la bolsa donde había guardado el Blibber y la abrió, dejándolo supuestamente libre – Gracias – Le murmuró a la soledad del pasillo.

Decidió volver a la biblioteca a continuar con su ajetreado estudio, y no tardó más de dos minutos en llegar, aún con Malfoy en su mente todo el tiempo. Al llegar, encontró a la pelirroja de quien tanto estaban hablando: Ginny Weasley. Estaba sentada casualmente en la mesa donde antes Draco se había sentado. En la misma silla para ser exactos.

- Hola Ginny – Le saludó Luna en un suave murmullo.

- ¡Luna! – Le respondió efusivamente como si le alegrara verla – Oye Luna, ¿llevas mucho rato en la biblioteca? – Preguntó inmediatamente. Luna asintió, ya que la mayor parte de la tarde la había pasado entre sus pergaminos y sus revistas del Quisquilloso – Mira lo que he encontrado – Y le enseñó un pergamino donde ponía en todas partes su nombre. Ginny en letras pequeñas, grandes, en cursiva,... Todo el pergamino estaba inmerso en ese nombre, y Luna sabía muy bien a quien había pertenecido ese pergamino. – ¿Sabes si... si Harry ha estado aquí? –Preguntó con alguna esperanza.

- Ha sido Harry – Mintió osadamente. Pero no podía haber dicho otra cosa. Ginny se levantó rápidamente y la abrazó con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

- Voy a buscarlo – Y salió despedida de la biblioteca. Luna se sentó en la misma silla donde se había sentado Ginny, y donde se había sentado Draco. Sabía por qué había mentido. Lo sabía demasiado bien. Abrió su mochila y sacó el pergamino que antes había estado garabateando. Lo extendió, y se podía apreciar perfectamente la figura de un joven, despeinado en aquel momento y con la cara descompuesta. Pero mirándole fijamente con aquel brillo en los ojos.

Luna suspiró ampliamente. Había conseguido su propósito: había hablado con Draco Malfoy, y aunque el tema de la conversación no había sido el deseado, había descubierto varias cosas de él. Que solía fruncir el ceño, que tenía cortes en su mano derecha, que se ponía nervioso fácilmente y que le encantaba Ginny Weasley.

Aunque quizás esa última parte no le hubiera gustado saberla.

**FIN**

* * *

¿Qué tal?

Pobrecita : ( Es la primera vez que escribo sobre esta pareja, así que espero haber llevado al historia por buen camino ^^

No cumple explícitamente lo que pediste, Maromeh, pero espero que sea de tu agrado. Es que es muy difícil escribir sobre Draco y Luna acaramelados x D

Mandadme vuestras opiniones a ver qué os parece ^^

Besotes,

SilianMo0Re


End file.
